My Hate Is Your Fate
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: After Amu is rejected by Ikuto, what will she do? Where will she go?  Includes TADAMU. Dont read if dont like pairing. Rated T jus in case.
1. Time Encounter

**Re**Featuring: Shugo Chara

Author: Peach-Pit

Presents… Your Hate Is My Fate!

**Me: Hello. I'm acewritter3000 and this is my first fanfic. However, there is fluffiness here. Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Another writer, another chance for an AMUTO story! So acewritter3000, what type of story is it?**

**Me: *Scowls deeply* Don't address me like your fan, bud. You should watch out, 'cause I'm a STRICT TADAMU fan… I'm going to be mean to you…**

**Ikuto: *Shudders***

**Tadase: Finally someone who doesn't think I'm gay!**

**Me: My pleasure. *Gives Ikuto an evil smile***

**Tadase: Roll tapeeeeeeeee!**

**Me: WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Tadase: What?**

**Me: Daichi! Disclaimer please!**

**Daichi: acewritter3000 does not own shugo chara, or any of its characters, which belong to Peach-Pit. She only owns this fanfiction.**

**Yoru: Roll tapeeeeeeeeeeee! ~nya**

**Tadase: Hey!**

Normal P.O.V

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnggggg! _Went the alarm clock. Ran, Miki, and Su sleepily popped out of their eggs.

Su blinked her eyes. She glanced at the clock and shrieked, "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Amu-chan! You're going to be late!"

Amu immediately popped opened her eyes. She hurriedly changed into her usual uniform, rushed down to the kitchen, stuffed some egg into her mouth, drank a cup of orange juice, opened the door and ran.

"Amu-chan!" Miki called. "You'd better hurry! School starts in 5 minutes!"

At that point Amu was on fire. She blazed as she ran and suddenly couldn't stop herself. To her horror, then street sign said not to walk! Amu shut her eyes and hoped for the best. To her relief and embarrassment, she had collided into Tadase!

"T-T-Tadase-kun?" She stammered, her face boiling.

"Hinamori-san?" He replied back. "How unexpected for you to come early! You were late 7 times this month!" and started laughing.

"I-I'm early?" She asked.

"Yes," Tadase answered. "25 minutes, to be exact."

"SU…" Amu gave Su an evil look, who ducked behind Tadase for protection.

Everyone laughed. But everyone was so busy laughing that they didn't notice a certain tail swing by in the trees…

"Amu-chan,"

**Me: Sorry if it was short!  
>Daichi and Yoru: Why aren't we in it?<strong>

**Me: You'll be in it later.**

**Daichi: *reading the script* NO FAIR! We only have a tiny part!**

**Amu: That was great! R&R!**


	2. The Rivalry Revival

**Me: I'm back!**

**Tadase: That was quick.**

**Ikuto: Your story sucks.**

**Me: *Gives Ikuto a stern look* Now Ikuto, be nice, or Tadase will cut of your head off with a chainsaw!**

**Yoru: I won't let you hurt Ikuto!**

**Me: Whatever. Ikuto, disclaimer since I'm going to be mean to you!**

**Ikuto: *looking a little scared* um… uh… acewritter3000 does not own shugo chara, thankfully. Otherwise I'd be dead now. She only owns this fanfiction.**

**Kiseki: *looking bored* Roll Tape.**

_Amu's P.O.V_

"Tsykiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

"That's my name, kid. Don't wear it out," Ikuto replied mockingly. He gestured toward me. "Glad to see you getting over my rejection so quickly."

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful sunny day in the park. I was hanging out with Ikuto. Suddenly I had a feeling to speak._

_"Um, Ikuto?"_

_"What?" he replied gently._

_"I-I-I like you! Will you go out with me?"_

_"Gee, Amu," he said. "You're cute, but I never meant for you to…" he stopped._

_"Why?" I asked painfully._

_"You're 12 and I'm 17. We weren't meant for it. Sorry."_

_End of flashback_

"What do you want?" I asked half-heartedly.

"I came to see my favorite toy," Ikuto answered.

"You said you didn't want a relationship!" I blurted out.

"A relationship, no. But once in a while, a hug and cradle, maybe a kiss." Ikuto explained with a smile.

Tadase just stood in shock.

"DO YOU THINK I'M THAT DELICATE?" I shouted. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT! I WANT A RELATIONSHIP! THE ANSWER IS NO!"

Ikuto was shocked. No one had talked to him like that before. Not even his own stepdad.

I stopped yelling. I then got really quiet and shy. "I finally know where I belong. That is with you, Tadase-kun." Tadase blushed a little.

Tadase soon regained confidence. "Let's go, Hinamori-san," I started to walk away, but Tadase picked me up. I could feel my face boiling, but I soon relaxed. He walked for a while, but then stopped.

"Hinamori-san," He started.

_Tadase's P.O.V_

"I've never seen you shout like that before," I said quietly. I immediately saw her face turn red.

_Tadase, what are you thinking? Asking Amu about her personal life? I thought._

"W-w-well," She started. "I really did like Ikuto. But when he reminded me that I was rejected, it sort of steamed me up,"

"Do you still like him now?" I asked. Amu hesitated.

_Here you go again, Tadase! You have a crazy mind! I screamed inside my head._

"Well of course, no! He's obnoxious!" I was startled by the confidence in her voice.

_Amu's P.O.V_

"Amu-chan," Tadase said.

"Wh-" I was interrupted when Tadase's lips gently pressed onto mine. It was surprising but I slowly accepted the kiss. We held on, but then Tadase broke the kiss. He checked his watch.

"There's 5 minutes until school," he informed me. Tadase gently put me down, took my hand and we hurried to school.

When we got there, "Amu-chiiii! Tadase-kun!" Yaya yelled. "Lulu invited us to visit her in France!"

I was startled, but everyone nodded.

**Me: All done! Srry these chapters look longer on paper.**

**Tadase and Amu: *A little embarrassed* Why did we kiss?**

**Me: T_T Because it's a TADAMU fanfiction!**

**Ikuto: I only got a small part. That sucks.**

**Me: *glares at Ikuto* Be nice or it's chainsaw time.**

**Miki: Uhhhhh bye readers!**

**Ran: Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. The Plane Ride

**Me: I'm onto the next chapter!**

**Tadase: Really. You need to slow down. You've been updating every day.**

**Me: But I'm so excited about the fluff in the later chapters that my mind is going to explode!**

**Amu: *blushes* W-w-what fluff?**

**Me: I can't tell you. Then the readers would know.**

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto fluff?**

**Tadase & Amu: Ikuto!**

**Me: Well of course, no! Rhythm! Disclaimer, please!**

**Tadase & Amu: *sigh of relief***

**Ikuto: *frowns***

**Rhythm: acewritter3000 does not own shugo chara or anything mentioned in this story. She only owns this fanfiction. YAY!**

**Me: Good.**

**Tadase: Rollllllllllllll tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

_Normal P.O.V_

Yaya handed Amu the purple/gold letter. Amu immediately started reading the letter. It said:

_ Dear Amu and friends,_

_ I have not seen everyone in a long time. I have been _

_ Longing to see everyone. My family and I are in Mexico. But _

_ My parents rented 3 rooms in the Great Celvic Suites. We _

_ Won't be home for a while so enjoy France while we're gone. _

_ You will leave Japan this Saturday. We have bought the plane_

_ Tickets. Remember to ask your parents' permission first._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lulu &Nana_

"We know that Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko and I are all going," Yaya said.

_Time Skip: To the weekend!_

It was Saturday. Both Amu & Tadase's parents had given them permission to go. Now they were on the plane. It would be a while before they took off.

_Tadase's P.O.V_

I stared out the window, daydreaming. It was a relief that we all got seats near each other. I was worried earlier that I would have to sit next to a big fat snoring man. Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko sat in front and I sat with Amu and Yaya. (It was Yaya's idea!)

The plane started to take off. It was wonderful looking out during this, but my ears really hurt. By the look on everyone's expressions, I could tell theirs hurt too.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yaya's ears hurt!" Yaya wailed a started crying. People around the plane looked to see what the commotion was. Amu and I blushed bright red like a tomato.

"Quiet, commoner!" Kiseki ordered. For a strange reason Yaya stopped. No one listened to Kiseki before. He was always ignored. Kiseki puffed his chest out in pride. For once, somebody listened to him.

Before long it was night. We had spent the whole day on the plane playing cards, listening to music, and just plain talking. Around noon the next day, we would be in France. Everyone soon drifted off to sleep. I felt myself getting drowsy, too. But as I slept I had a horrible nightmare…

"_Tadase! Stay back!" Amu yelled. She and himself encountered Ikuto on the way to the mall._

_ Ikuto charged at Amu, eyes clouded. Amu was caught off guard, and Ikuto slashed her with his razor sharp weapon- right on her delicate neck. (His Character Transformation was Death Rebel)_

_ Amu collapsed, blood was oozing out. I ran towards her quickly. To my horror, I saw her guardian characters slowly start to fade. She was dead._

_ A puddle of tears flooded in his eyes. "You'll pay for this, Ikuto! Just you wait! I'll make you regret the day you were born!" Ikuto made no reply and hopped off… and I broke down…_

I awoke to a start. I soon found out that I was breathing heavily. Just to make to make sure, I glanced at my princess. She was sleeping peacefully. I sighed of relief. She looked so adorable in her sleep. I smiled and tried to go back to bed.

_Ikuto's P.O.V_

I stood up and glanced around. I was going to France for my traveling orchestra. To my surprise, all the guardians and even the kiddy king were sleeping peacefully. To my alarm, as I stared at them, Tadase's eyes fluttered open. "O-o-onii-tan?" I froze. The kid was looking right at me. But he did not shout at me or anything.

"I think he's awake but he thinks he's dreaming.~nya" Yoru whispered.

I didn't bother to take action. I just walked back and slumped back into my seat and went to sleep.

**Me: How was that?**

**Kiseki: Finally someone listens to me!**

***silence***

**Kiseki: Not again!**

**Yoru: I only got one line. ~nya**

**Ikuto: Why did I kill Amu?**

**Me: BE QUIET! It was only in Tadase's dream!**

**Tadase: *shudders***

**Nana: Don't you forget to R&R!**

**Everyone: Where did you come from?**

**Nana: Just R&R! Bye!**

**Everyone: Hey!**


	4. Tadase Likes Me?

**Me: Hello, readers.**

**Tadase: How fast are you going?**

***silence***

**Tadase: *sweatdrop***

**Me: I think there will be Tadamu fluff hea not too serious.**

**Tadase: *blushes***

**Ikuto: Enough of this Tadamu torture! Somebody lock me in a closet and throw away the key!**

**Me: Ok.**

**Ikuto: N-no, no, no, no I didn't mean it!**

***Pushes Ikuto in a closet and locks it***

**Ikuto: Get me out! How will I breathe? How will I eat? How will I drink? Most important, how will I go to the bathroom?**

**Me: *Ignores Ikuto* Tadase, throw away the key!**

**Tadase: Okey-dokey. *Tosses key out the window***

**Ikuto: **

**Miki: Uhhhh, acewritter3000 doesn't own shugo chara, she only owns this fanfic. Bye!**

_Amu's P.O.V_

I woke up early in the morning. I saw that only Tadase was up. Something seemed to be bothering him. His expression made her sad.

"Tadase-kun?

"Huh?" Tadase replied, not realizing his princess was awake. Immediately, from that answer, I know that something's up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Silence. _It must be pretty bad, I thought._

Suddenly, he spoke. "Amu-chan, you know Ikuto-nissan?" he asked.

"Um…" I answered. I just couldn't find the correct words! "Yes?"

Yaya stirred. Alarmed, I waited for her to wake up. But Yaya only turned around and snored softly. I could hear Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko's gentle breathing as I awaited Tadase's answer.

_Tadase's P.O.V_

_What could I say? I thought. Knowing Amu, I know from the way she talks to me she can't find the right words to say. It's the same for me. I don't know how to explain my nightmare to her. It would feel better for me to talk to her, but what if I give her a nightmare? And how will she react when I ask her that one certain thing?_

"Tadase-kun, you can tell me anything you need to," she said to me. Her voice was so sweet and caring… I couldn't resist.

"I-I-I had a really bad nightmare last night," I blurted out.

I quickly covered my mouth, but it was out. I had to admit it did feel better now to blurt it out instead of keeping it inside. I relaxed at her reaction.

"Really? Tell me about it," Amu said calmly.

"W-w-well, Ikuto was fighting us and h-h-he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Yes? He what?"

"H-he…" I stammered. "he k-killed you." I broke down. I hugged Amu, who stroked me affectionately.

"shh… hush, hush," she gently patted my head and calmed me down like her baby. Somehow, it always calms me down, like a magic aura. That's Amu, my princess.

_Normal P.O.V_

_Time Skip: Noon!_

The airplane landed on the ground. Everyone was woozy from not walking a lot, but everyone was fine. As the guardians made their way out of the airport and to Paris, they had a lot of trouble finding the hotel.

"According to the map, the hotel should be that way," Nagihiko pointed.

"Yaya thinks it's that way!"

"Really? I think it's that way!" Tadase informed.

Soon everyone was so confused they were running around everywhere on the sidewalk, drawing attention to themselves.

"This way!"

"That way!"

"Which way?"

They had walked all around town, asked about 50,000,000 people and still couldn't find that darn hotel! It was now sunset and if they didn't find it, they would have to find a place to sleep. At last they came across a large building.

"Oh, what is this huge building?" Nagihiko asked sleepily.

"Great Celvic Suits," Tadase read.

They looked around. They were back on Lavender St., the street where they got confused.

"WE RAN AROUND TOWN LOOKING FOR IT FOREVER AND IT WAS JUST AROUND THE BLOCK?" everyone yelled.

They quickly got to their rooms. There wasn't a lot of people, because it was almost dark. Rima and Yaya had rushed for one room, while Kukai and Nagihiko had rushed for the other, leaving Amu and Tadase with the last room.

_That night…_

Amu stirred. She couldn't sleep. Really? She had to sleep with Tadase now? She was restless. Amu then turned around again.

"Amu-chan? Is everything okay?" Tadase asked worriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine, just cold." She lied.

Suddenly, he hugged protectively and affectionately. "Is that better?" he asked.

Amu was excited. "Y-yes," she sputtered.

"There's something I want to ask you," Tadase replied.

"Yes?"

He had to spill. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "I-I-I like you! Will you please be my girlfriend and go out with me?"

Amu was startled but very, very, VERY GLAD! "Okay," she whispered sleepily, and they both slept the night away…

**Me: All done! Phew! That was looonnnnnnnnnnng! What do you think, Amu?**

**Amu: Well, *blushes* it was very, cute and fluffy…**

**Ikuto: *from in the closet* Tadamu fluff sucks! I can't believe this writer!**

**Me: Tadase! Chainsaw!**

**Tadase: Roger!**

**Ikuto: *looking scared* W-wait! It was good perhaps? Hehe..**

**Pepe: Don't forget to R&R! Sorry if it's getting annoying~dechu.**


	5. The Sweet Gondolier Ride

**Me: Hi, everyone! **

**Tadase: Updating already? *yawns***

**Me: How do you like it in the closet, Ikuto? *smirks***

**Ikuto: What's in here? Why is gooey?**

**Me: *chuckles* I can't waste anymore time, the readers are waiting. Hmm… who should do the disclaimer?**

**Musashi: I'll do it.**

**Me: No. Someone more popular.**

**Musashi: *sweatdrop***

**Ran: acewritter3000 doesn't own shugo chara. She owns this fanfiction.**

**Me: Good, but who asked you? Anywayz, Yoru, tell them our announcement.**

**Yoru: The following chapters might be very short, we apologize. But keep reading on!**

**Musashi: Roll tape.**

_Normal. P.O.V_

Kukai and Nagihiko woke up early at 6:05. Their guardian characters soon woke up 5 minutes later. They all played cards, when Kukai got bored, he had tried to go to sleep again.

"Wake up, Kukai," Nagihiko called. "You don't want to wake up before the others do?"

Kukai remained silent.

_Daichi's P.O.V_

I had been floating around all morning. I was bored. I really wanted to play with Kukai, but he was sleeping again. Then, it hit me. I knew what to do. I was a guardian character. I landed next to his ear. An evil smile formed on my face.

"Chara change!"

Immediately Kukai rose up from his bed quickly. A rocketboard suddenly appeared and Kukai went flying around the room.

"Daichi! What are you doing to me?" he yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up!" Nagihiko warned.

I controlled Kukai to swerve out the open window. I chuckled crazily.

"Daichiiii! We're on the 15th floor!" Kukai screamed. From that, Nagihiko was right. He woke several people from every floor. He even woke Yaya and Rima.

Now I was tired. I swerved Kukai back into the window. He was panting hard. I had my fun as a guardian character, but as the owner, I knew Kukai would scold me sooner or later.

_Normal P.O.V_

From Kukai's screams, he had probably woken up everyone. Now it was a beautiful morning, and all the guardians had decided to pair up and check out Paris.

"Yaya wants to go eat pastries!"

"In that case, I'll go alonnnnnnngggg!" Kukai said as Yaya dragged him away.

"Rima and I will go for souvenirs, then! Bye!" Nagihiko replied and dashed off.

Now they had left Amu alone with Tadase. Again. They walked hand in hand and decided just to get ice cream and go somewhere…

"One chocolate and one vanilla, please," Amu ordered.

"Amu?" the vendor asked.

"Kasumi?" Amu replied.

"ahh… starting your love life early, eh?" Kasumi asked casually, looking at their hands. Amu turned red of embarrassment.

"Who's Kasumi?" Tadase asked.

"One of my cousin, Shuu's friends," Amu answered.

Kasumi just let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked.

"It's just that I want to be successful, like Shuu," he said. "I've always wanted to be a great gondolier. But I never got much business. So my father didn't allow me to anymore. I just go out myself."

"Why don't you take us for a gondolier ride?" Tadase asked. "When your father sees that, he'll have to let you be a gondolier again,"

"W-what?" Amu stammered.

"Okay," Kasumi replied. Things seemed to light up for him.

So they went for a gondolier ride, with Kasumi singing happy French songs and paddling about. Amu was having fun, but she began to get tired.

"Amu-koi? Are you tired?" Tadase, who noticed, asked.

"W-well, maybe a little," Amu replied.

"Lie down for a bit," Tadase offered.

Amu positioned herself in the perfect, comfortable place- on Tadase's lap, falling asleep in peace. Tadase hugged her gently and relaxed as well as they rode down the canal.

**Me: Perfect! What do you think, dudes and dudets?**

**Ikuto: *from inside the closet* I still think it sucks.**

**Me: Shut up. The next chapter will be more sappy. You heard me. Sedimental mush. Cheesy. Fluff. Whatever you call it.**

**Tadase: *looking bored* R&R.**


	6. I Love You, and I Always Will

**Me: Hi, guys. This chapter will be the fluffiest. I'm ready!**

**Ikuto: Can you let me out of the closet now? I need to go to the bathroom!**

**Me: No. There's a flashlight and a pan in there. Do your business with that.**

**Ikuto: *grunts***

**Amu: Did you say there was fluff? *twirls hair***

**Me: Yes, fluff. Why don't you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amu: acewritter3000 doesn't own shugo chara. She only owns this fanfiction.**

**Iru: Roll tape.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Time skip! 8 yrs later!

"Remember that one?" Amu asked. She and Tadase lived in an apartment now. They were roommates. They were now looking at the photos they had taken over the years. Amu was pointing to the ones they had taken in France 8 years ago. She scrolled down on the computer page. Amu turned sick when she saw the pictures.

"Is there something wrong?" Tadase asked.

"Well," Amu replied, turning around. "Yesterday I wanted to see what Kukai was like when he got drunk, and…" she pointed to the picture she had taken of Kukai going crazy-at his own wedding!

"I wonder where Kukai and Utau went," Amu said, wondering.

"Probably off somewhere they can be happy," Tadase answered. "I've got their phone number."

She looked at some photos of Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and the other former guardians. Amu glanced at photos of her parents and her sister. She gazed at photos of the many vacations they had gone on. She even looked at some pictures of Ikuto and Yoru. But there was one picture left. She scrolled down and saw it. It was a classic picture-the kind you send to the ones you love, and try to charm them.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelped, falling off of the chair. Luckily for her Tadase saw the whole thing, and caught her. Tadase set her back on the chair.

"Don't you want to look at the pictures?" she asked when he turned around.

"I'm searching for something," he replied.

Amu came across a picture of Kairi and Musashi. Amu remembered that he said he would come back when he thought he was a man worthy of her. It was also 8 years ago and he still hadn't come back yet.

"I wonder what happened to Kairi," she thought out loud again. When Tadase didn't answer she whipped around and found him kneeling, presenting her a small maroon box.

Amu gasped, but Tadase nodded. "Amu-koi, will you marry me?" he asked.

She was trying very hard to regain her "cool and spicy" act, but her delight won out. "I will!"

"I love you, Amu-koi," Tadase said. "and I always will."

"I love you, Tadase-koi,"

Tadase's strawberry eyes shone. He hugged her happily. She grabbed his neck gently and pressed her lips gently against his. It was probably the most meaningful thing she had ever done.

_Time skip~ 7 months later…_

_Amu's P.O.V_

I woke up early by the ringing of her phone. Tadase was not up yet. Tomorrow was the big day. Everything was planned. I picked up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a voice shouted.

"Ikuto?" I asked. _Isn't shouting out of character for Ikuto? I wondered._

"Oh great," the voice said again. "You forgot my voice already?"

"What do you want?" I shouted. Tadase stirred, and turned around. But he remained asleep.

"You should explain. I come back to Japan just for you, and I'm greeted by your wedding invitation." Ikuto said quietly.

"Ikuto, I do not have to tell you this again. You had a chance, but you didn't take it. So you have lost. My heart belongs with Tadase, forever will be, and that is final. Good bye." I said, shutting the phone.

Immediately, I had gotten a message. From Ikuto. It said:

_Amu; I understand. I guess I couldn't take losing. I will see you tomorrow. I wish you both a life of happiness. I guess my hate is your fate. I'll love you forever and go to me when you need to._

_Ikuto_

_Normal P.O.V_

Things at the wedding went smoothly. Mostly. Amu's father had been crying and running around everywhere. Although she had a great time, Amu could have sworn when she kissed Tadase, that Ikuto had frowned and looked at his shoes. The war was over and she and Tadase had peace.

**Me: What do you think of that, Ikuto? *Launches evil smile***

***silence***

***more silence***

**Tadase: I think he fainted.**

***silence***

**Amu: *face as red as cherry* T-that was nice…**

**Me: You're just embarrassed, aren't you?**

**(Hits right on the spot)**

**Daichi: It's not over yet! Stay tuned for the real last chapter! R&R!**


	7. What Happened After?

**Me: Hey, guys! Welcome back!**

**Everyone: Why are we all here?**

**Me: to tell what happened after Amu and Tadase got married.**

**Amu and Tadase: *blushes, slowly inch away from each other.***

**Me: Hea we go!**

First of all, Tadase and Amu had a wonderful, happy life. They rarely ever fought, and if they did, it always ended with them laughing. Ikuto and their friends would stop by once in a while. They had three beautiful children, all Aries (like their father), born one day after each other. There were two boys and one girl. Daiki, the oldest boy, had blond hair with matching gold eyes, the girl, born next, was named Yukiko, had pink hair and strawberry eyes, and finally, Kiyoshi, the last born, looked like a mini Tadase- same luminous blonde hair, same shining pink eyes, and same cute face. Tadase worked as a language arts teacher, while Amu was a stay-at-home-mom. (Tadase made much more than enough money by himself.) Daiki played football, Yukiko liked doing art, and Kiyoshi loved baseball.

**Me: This is the real end.**

**Everyone: We hope you enjoyed this story! Bye! :D**

***everyone leaves***

**Ikuto: Wait! Can somebody let me out of this closet? Readers! Helllllllllllpppppppppp! **


End file.
